Michael Sinterniklaas
Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas (born August 13, 1972) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer who has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series, as well as video games and cartoons. He has worked for Studiopolis, Funimation, 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Bandai Entertainment, Viz Media and Media Blasters. He is the founder and owner of NYAV Post, a Bi-coastal studio located in New York City and Los Angeles, which dubbed many different anime titles and recorded several original prelay works. He is best known for his roles as Leonardo in 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dean Venture in The Venture Bros. Early life Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas was born on August 13, 1972, in France, lived in London as a child and moved to the United States when he was 10 years old. He graduated from High School of Performing Arts in New York City, and attended college in North Carolina where he did work at both Southwynde and Coastal Carolina Studios. Career His most notable roles as a voice actor are Leonardo in 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dean Venture (and other small parts) in the Adult Swim cartoon The Venture Bros, Mikey Simon in the Nicktoons series Kappa Mikey, Orphan in Final Fantasy XIII and as Deady in the 2011 Friday the 13th event of the online MMORPG AdventureQuest Worlds. He also replaced David Moo as Xellos in the English dub of Slayers Revolution and Evolution-R. He is also a well known voice director, for a variety of shows, such as Berserk, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Kappa Mikey, Kurokami: The Animation, Magic User's Club, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Slayers Revolution, Slayers Evolution-R, Let's Go! Tamagotchi, Three Delivery, and The Venture Bros. Filmography Anime roles * Ah! My Goddess – Shohei Yoshida (Ep. 25) * Alien Nine – Hiroshi Iwanami * B-Daman CrossFire – Yuki Washimura (credited as Martel Fraiser Tremain) * Bakuman – Moritaka Mashiro * Black Butler: Book of Circus – Dagger * Bleach – Nnoitora Gilga, Luppi Antenor, Menis, Ikkaku Madarame (Ep. 105), Wonderweiss Mergera (Eps. 278+) * Burst Angel – Jei Kokuren (Ep. 9) * Bubblegum Crisis – Mackie Stingray (Young), AD Police Officer * Case Closed – Keenan (Ep. 6) * Cyborg 009 VS Devilman – Cyborg 004/Albert Heinrich * D.Gray-Man – Dodge (Ep. 18) * Di Gi Charat – Ky Schweitzer * Digimon Fusion – Lucemon (Ep. 15–17) * Dinosaur King '' – David Neckam, additional voices * ''Domain of Murder – Goro Nagase * Durarara!! – Additional voices * Eden of the East – Satoshi Osugi * Eden of the East: The King of Eden – Satoshi Osugi * Eden of the East: Paradise Lost – Satoshi Osugi * Freedom Project – Takeru * F-Zero: GP Legend – Additional voices * Fullmetal Alchemist – Leo * Future Diary – Assemblyman (ep19), Additional Voices * Gall Force: New Era – Nova Universe * GaoGaiGar: The King of Braves – Gai Shishiô * Glass Fleet – Subordinate (eps 24, 26) * Gokusen – Ichikawa, Ishizuka, Sonomura, Tanaka * Hades Project Zeorymer – Saiga * Hetalia: Axis Powers – Netherlands * Hetalia: The Beautiful World – Netherlands * Hetalia: The World Twinkle – Netherlands (ep17) * Hetalia: World Series – Netherlands * Hi no Tori – Masato (The Future Chapter) * Ichi the Killer – Ichi * Joe vs. Joe – Joe Yuuki * Jormungand – Gasud (ep5) * Jormungand: Perfect Order – Gasud (ep4) * Kakurenbo – Hikora * Kizuna: Bonds of Love – Kai Sagano * Kekkaishi – Shu Akitsu, Yukimasa * Knight Hunters: Weiß Kreuz – Brad Crawford * Kurokami: The Animation – Punipuni, Pilot, The Noble One (ep14), Tribal End * Let's Go Tamagotchi – Gozanutchi * Magic User's Club – Yoshito Yoshimoto * Magical DoReMi – Stewart, Mackenzie * Marvel Anime: Blade – Tanaka (Ep. 1–2), Vampire Guard (Ep. 1) * Marvel Anime: Iron Man – Lab Employee (ep6), Operator (ep8), Pisces/Sho (ep6) * Marvel Anime: X-Men – Hisako's Father, Ray, Mr. Ichiki, Rat * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Angelo Sauper, Dennis (Ep. 1), Besson, additional voices * Monster – Detective Jan Suk * Munto – Kazuya * Mushishi – Isaza (Ep. 26) * Naruto Shippuden – Sora, Utakata (Six Tails Jinchūriki), Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Villager (ep150) * Ninja Nonsense – Takeru * One Piece – Mr. 9, Mayor Boodle (4Kids dub), Disco, additional voices (Funimation dub) * Patema Inverted – Age * Patlabor: The Mobile Police – Utsumi * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart – Kazuya Takahashi * Pokémon – Seviper, Joshua, Kennedy * Pokémon Heroes – Ross * Samurai 7 – Sobei * Samurai Deeper Kyo – Akira, The Two Headed Dragon * Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement – Sarutobi Sasuke * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings – Sarutobi Sasuke * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings II – Sarutobi Sasuke * Sengoku Basara: The Last Party – Sarutobi Sasuke * Shaman King – Horo Horo "Trey", Orona * Shin-chan (Funimation dub) – Phillippe, The Flying Pecker * Shootfighter Tekken – Kiichi "Keybo" Miyazawa * Slayers – Xellos (Seasons 4–5) * Space Dandy – Defense lawyer (Ep. 25) * Stitch! – Hans (Season 2) * Summer Wars – Kenji Koiso * Tales of Zestiria the X – Oscar Dragonia * Tiger & Bunny – Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone * Time of Eve – Masakazu Masaki * The Galaxy Railways – Filidh (Ep. 17), Owen * The Sky Crawlers – Yuichi Kannami * The Weathering Continent – Arun Harad * Urusei Yatsura – Ataru Moroboshi * Welcome to the Space Show – Kyoshi Sato * Your Name – Taki Tachibana * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Mahad/Dark Magician * Zetman – Man (Ep. 1) Non-anime roles * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot – Bedtime Bear, Birthday Bear, Funshine Bear * Chaotic – Additional voices * Ernest & Celestine – Additional voices * Friends of Heartlake City * G.I. Joe: Sigma Six – Tunnel Rat, Karakuri * Hanazuki – Orange Hemka, Pink Hemka, Dark Purple Hemka, Lavender Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Dark Green Hemka, various voices * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers – Peter * Impy's Island – Professor Horatio Tibberton * Kappa Mikey – Mikey Simon * Kirby 3D – Nightmare (uncredited) * MAD – Leonardo, Steven Spielberg, Aquaman, Ethan Hunt * Miraculous Ladybug – Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Robotomy – Weenus, Megawatt * Speed Racer: The Next Generation – Jared, Jesse * Supernormal – Eric Normal/Captain Scrumptious * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Leonardo, Parker, Lord Hebi, Graviturtle, Dark Leonardo, Weasel * The Batman – Man screaming 'It's Joker' * The Venture Bros. – Dean Venture, various voices * Turtles Forever – 2003 Leonardo * Winx Club (4Kids dub) – Riven Video game roles * Adventure Quest Worlds – Deady (Friday the 13th) * Bravely Default – Jackal * Bravely Second: End Layer – Yew Geneologia, Jackal * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 – Time Patroller * Dynasty Warriors series (8-onward) – Gan Ning, Zhou Yu (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII – Orphan (true form) * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Fire Emblem Heroes – Takumi, Niles, Lucius * Grand Theft Auto V – The Local Population * Lost Dimension – Sho Kasugai * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Utakata * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Utakata * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Utakata * ObsCure – Kenny Matthews (Uncredited) * Pillars of Eternity – Additional Voices * Saint's Row: The Third – Radio Voices * Shira Oka: Second Chances – Kazuki Ogawa * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes – Sarutobi Sasuke * Shaman King: Power of Spirit – Trey Racer (Horohoro), Clive Portman * Shaman King: Master of Spirits – Trey Racer (Horohoro) * Shaman King: Master of Spirits 2 – Trey Racer (Horohoro) * Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor – Additional Voices * Tales of Berseria – Oscar Dragonia * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Lawrence * The Last of Us – Additional Voices * The LEGO Movie Videogame – Additional Voices * The Pink Panther: Passport to Peril – Pink Panther, Louie * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter – Dale Carter * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series – Leonardo, Leatherhead, Utrominator * Warriors Orochi 2 – Taigong Wang, Yoshitsune Minamoto (Uncredited) * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Gwin Ewans Live-action * Answer This! – Umlatt the Flunkie * Cutie Honey – Detective Todoroki (English voice-over) * Flesh for the Beast – Martin Shelley * Matlock – Pizza Guy * Once a Loser – Cam Dean * The Crow – Extra (uncredited) * Violetta – Braco (English dub) * Zero Woman: The Accused – Mitsuru (English dub) Documentary * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself Production staff Voice direction * 009 Re:Cyborg (Co-directed with Anthony Tortorici) * A Cat in Paris (Co-directed with Stephanie Sheh) * A.D. Police Files * Ah! My Goddess * Berserk * DC Super Friends * Freedom (Co-directed with Carrie Keranen and Stephanie Sheh) * King of Braves GaoGaiGar * Giant Robo: The Animation * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers – Voice Director (with Marc Diraison (season 1) and Stephanie Sheh) * Jungle Emperor Leo * Weiss Kreuz * Kurokami: The Animation (Co-directed with Marc Diraison) * Magic User's Club * Mia and the Migoo * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Co-directed with Marc Diraison, Dan Green, Stephanie Sheh and Kathleen McInerney) * Ninja Nonsense * Peter Rabbit * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart * Phoenix * Robotomy (Also worked as a Casting Director) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Slayers Revolution (Co-directed with Marc Diraison) * Slayers Evolution-R (Co-directed with Marc Diraison) * Twin Signal * Let's Go! Tamagotchi! (Co-directed with Marc Diraison) * The Weathering Continent * Three Delivery (Co-directed with Marc Diraison) * The Venture Bros. Script adaptation * Berserk * Bubblegum Crisis * Cutie Honey * Freedom (Co-written with Stephanie Sheh, Jay Snyder and Marc Handler) * Giant Robo: The Animation (Co-written with Stephanie Sheh and Jay Snyder) * Phoenix (Co-written with Stephanie Sheh and Jay Snyder) * Magic User's Club * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Co-written with Stephanie Sheh and Dan Green) * Twin Signal Sound department * A.D. Police Files (Audio Engineer, Dialogue Editing) * Ah! My Goddess (Audio Mixing) * Battle Royal High School (Audio Engineer, Dialogue Editing, Mixing, Sound Design) * Berserk (Mixing) * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc (Recording Engineer, Re-Recording Mixing, Post-Production Supervisor) * Bubblegum Crash (Dialogue Editing) * Bubblegum Crisis (Dialogue Editing) * Demon Fighter Kocho (Audio Mixing) * Cutie Honey (Mixing) * Domain of Murder (Recording Engineer) * Freedom Project (ADR Recording Engineer) * Giant Robo: The Animation (Mixing) * Jungle Emperor Leo (Mixing) * Kurokami the Animation (Mixing) * Magic User's Club (Mixing) * Mia and the Migoo (Recording engineer, Sound Design, Mixing) * Negadon: The Monster from Mars (Mixing) * Sadamitsu the Destroyer (Audio Engineer, Mixing) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Audio Engineer, Mixing) * Seven of Seven (Mixing) * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (Mix Engineer) * Supernormal (Sound Engineer, Mix Engineer) * Twin Signal (Mixing) * The Weathering Continent (Mixing) * Weiß Kreuz (Mixing) * Welcome to the Space Show (Mixing) * Zetman (Re-Recording Mixing) Producer/production manager * Ah! My Goddess * Bakuman * Berserk * Cutie Honey * Gokusen * Mia and the Migoo * Phoenix * Slayers Revolution/Slayers Evolution-R * Space Pirate Mito * Time of Eve External links *Michael Sinterniklaas on Internet Movie Database *Michael Sinterniklaas at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Michael Sinterniklaas convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Michael Sinterniklaas at Twitter Category:1972 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century French male actors Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television writers Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:French audio engineers Category:Casting directors Category:French emigrants to the United States Category:French film producers Category:French male voice actors Category:French screenwriters Category:French television producers Category:French television writers Category:Living people Category:Male actors from London Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Nice, France Category:Male actors from North Carolina Category:Male television writers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:People from New York City Category:People from Nice Category:People from North Carolina Category:Sound designers Category:Voice directors Category:French people of Dutch descent